Boone Wiseman/Forms
Normal appearance When he isn't zapped into another dimension, Boone is tall and broad with brown hair and olive green eyes. He wears a black baseball cap with the bill pointed backwards, and he has braces. Also, he wears a pale green sleeveless shirt with stripes, camouflage cargo shorts, and black flip-flops. Alien World In Alien World, Boone replaces an alien from the Purple People. Arabian World In Arabian World, Boone replaces a genie in a magic lamp. Although bound to the lamp, Boone has magical powers that he can use to create or transform anything he likes. Anime World In Anime World, Boone replaces a sensei. Ball World In Ball World, Boone replaces a football. Without arms or legs, Boone can only move by rolling and bouncing. Bouncing is hard for him to do, since he isn't round. Blackhole World In Blackhole World, Boone replaced a spaceship A.I. computer. As an A.I. Boone has full control of the ship, but only uses it to make music and party. Body World In Body World, Boone was supposed replace a patient, but instead replaces a scientist when he accidentally switches places with Penn. Beast World In Beast World, Boone replaces a beastly tribesman. Cereal World In Cereal World, Boone replaces the Be Well Beaver, a cereal mascot for a kale flakes cereal. After eating kale, Boone gains strength and energy. Boone is not fond of this form, unenthusiastic about kale but likes that it gives him power. Clown World In Clown World, Boone replaces a clown police commissioner. Boone contains the key to activate the giant whoopee cushion in his nose. Color World In Color World, Boone replaces one of the citizens called the Hues. Demon World In Demon World, Boone replaces a human. Boone is very terrified of this world, asking Sashi to lighten up while she reveals the mission and hoping Penn would carry him. Dinosaur Cowboy World In Dinosaur Cowboy World, Boone replaces a western doctor. At first, Boone loses his excitement for the world when he realizes that he is just a doctor with a stethoscope and a bag full of leeches. Later, once he and Penn discover that there are dinosaurs in this world, their happiness returns. Fairymania World In Fairymania World, Boone replaces Stuart Stylish, who is the manager of the "Wings of Destiny" wrestling team. Galaxy World In Galaxy World, Boone replaces an alien. Giant Monster World In Giant Monster World, Boone is a giant ape monster with a horn on his head. Boone has a lot of strength as a monster, albeit making it difficult for him to not create a lot of damage. His horn is seemingly indestructible and he is also able to toot it like a horn. Ghost World In Ghost World, Boone replaces one of the social workers ghosts. Like Penn and Sashi, Boone possesses a variety of ghostly abilities, ranging from flying through anything (except glass), shape shifting, etc. Knight World In Knight World, Boone replaces a wizard. With his magic staff, Boone can use magic, giving speed to the catapult Penn and Sashi ride to the castle. Least Dangerous World Imaginable In the Least Dangerous World Imaginable, Boone replaces one of citizens called the Cutelings. Musical Fairytale World In Musical Fairytale World, Boone replaces a fairy godmother. With wings on his back, Boone can fly, and having a magic wand, Boone can transform or create things. In part because he is angry at Penn, Boone brags that he pulls off his look better than Penn. North Pole In the North Pole, Boone replaces one of Santa's reindeer. Being a reindeer that pulls Santa's sleigh, Boone has the ability to fly, his antlers glowing green in the process. Ocean World In Ocean World, Boone replaces the wise crab man. Boone is the only one able to open a magic lock that holds the magic trident. However, Boone is terrified of water, so Penn has to help him find a way to overcome his fear. At last, when Boone unintentionally breaks his jellyfish protection, Boone is exposed to the water and comes to enjoy it. Old English World In Old English World, Boone replaces a playwright. He calls his form "a fit for a Boone." Outer Space Court World In Outer Space Court World, Boone replaces the chief supreme justice of the United States. Plant World Initially while in Plant World, Boone was thought to be a narrator. He was later revealed in another episode actually being a seed named Basil Perennial. Plush Toy World In Plush Toy World, Boone replaces a plush ape. Given velcro hands, Boone proclaims himself with the best form out of the three. However, he has some issues with them when twice, he accidentally rips off Penn's left arm. Robot World In Robot World, Boone replaces a tank robot, called a morphy mech. He can fire projectiles through his nose, but typically only when he sneezes. Boone can also merge with other morphy mechs. Sitcom World In Sitcom World, Boone replaces a character called Wally Wright. Boone has a signature snort which can cause the audience to laugh whenever he does it. Space World In Space World, Boone replaces a crew member on a spaceship. Superhero World In Superhero World, Boone replaces a superhero with a large brain. He has telepathic abilities and can hover, though not fly. Steampunk World In Steampunk World, Boone replaces a genius inventor. Temple World In Temple World, Boone replaces an adventurer. Ultrahyperball World In Ultrahyperball world Boone replaces a team member of the Tarbgarbs playing against the Blargtarbs. Zombie World In Zombie World, Boone is a fast food manager. He becomes a zombie by eating a burger because he eats when he gets nervous. He gets cured with the fries in the end, yet gets stuck in a loop of eating burgers and fries, reverting from zombie to normal, until Sashi knocks him out. Boone occasionally gets carried away with his manager role, not taking Penn's attitude lightly. Other unknown worlds * Boone replaces an astronaut (seen on the poster) Category:Character forms